Yuuki's Adventures
by ShugoYuuki123
Summary: It has been a year since Yuuki worked for SPR, what happens when she is asked to work for them again. Not good at summaries and first fan fic


Yuuki Tatsuri was wiping a table in cafe mew mew; it had been one year since she worked with SPR and not long ago Madoka asked her to hold some very important information for a case Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya or Oliver Davis. She said that another ghost hunt group wanted this info so they could solve the case and I had kept it safe

-BANG-

The door flew open surprising everyone and a blond haired girl along with two teenage girls and two teenage boys barged in, her eyes scanned the room before landing on me

"You!" She yelled walking over to Yuuki "Where is it"

"Where's what"

"That information you were given" She said a bit louder

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yuuki said calmly

"Don't play dumb, we know you have info on the case the group SPR and mine are working on" She said "Hand it over"

"No" Yuuki said bored

"Why not" One of the boys asked

"I don't listen to you" Yuuki said "And I was told to keep it safe from you're group"

"I'll pay you for it" The first girl said

"No"

"I'll do anything"

"No" Yuuki said as the door opened and Lin and Naru came in

"Where is it" Naru said in his usual monotone, she pulled a brown folder from her bag and handed it to him

"Everything is in here" She said in English as he looked over it "Madoka asked me to look into the parent's history and I found something very interesting"

"What is it" He said in English knowing the other ghost hunter group don't understand

"The father was a part of a serial killer gang and seemed to be the leader, the mother grew up to abusive parents and got some of their habits and was arrested for several murders but escaped and went into hiding with her husband" Yuki explained

"The police" Naru qusetioned

"Didn't find them till ten years later but they were dead, they did have the two children but they disappeared" Yuuki answered

"Who were the children?" Naru asked

"Kiko was the boy and Leiko was the girl, and their children were after they died were Fumi and Hiro Tatsumi" Yuuki explained

"The clients, it seems they are hiding secrets" Lin said also in English

"Yuuki after this come to the families' house" Naru ordered

"Okay" Yuuki replied and with that they left and she went back to cleaning

"HEY!" The group of people from before shouted

"Oh you're still here" Yuuki deadpanned

"Why'd you give them it?" The second girl asked

"Because I was told to give it them and besides I work with them sometimes" was Yuuki's reply not even glancing at them

"So why were you talking like we weren't even here and what were you saying" The second boy asked annoyed

"Those two can ignore people and I simply forgot you were here" Yuuki said walking away "And we knew you couldn't understand us"

"And how would you know"

...

Hope you enjoyed, its my first fanfic so please R&R and please no flames

"Simple I searched through your personal files and family history" She smirked as their mouths dropped open

"WHAT!"

"How" First girl asked

"My family looks after some town's personal family files" Yuuki said smiling at their dumbfounded expressions

"Whats going on over here" Ryou came over

"I need to leave now" She said

"Okay" He said as she left to get change but they were still there when I got back

Yuuki grabbed her bag and Madoka came barging in bright and cheerful as always

"Hello Yuuki ready to go" She greeted

"Yep"

"Um who are you" Ichigo asked

"I'm Mori Madoka"

"How do you know Yuuki?" Lettuce asked

"I'm her teacher and guardian" Madoka replied "I taught her everything she knows about ghost hunting and also taught her boss"

"Her teacher-na no da" Kiki said curiously

"Yep now she has a case she has to go to, this little girl still has a lot to learn" Madoka said

"Madoka I'm not a little girl anymore" Yuuki signed

"You're just like Noll sometimes, so serious"

"She sure is bright" Ichigo said

"She just called Yuuki a little girl and Yuuki didn't even argue" Ringo said

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer so lets go" Madoka said dragging Yuuki out who didn't protest

"Now we know why"

Day 2 June

I looked at the house; it was HUGE even more than the one on the Urado case Mai told me about. I walked in with Madoka and saw everyone including six teenagers, three girls and three boys plus the clients

"Yuuki, Madoka your helping with this case too" Mai beamed at us, Yuuki gave a smile to her

"What would I be doing here if I wasn't?" She said

"Since Yuuki has access to the files and Madoka being the one in charge of her its better if they were here" Naru said "Yuuki, Madoka I want you to stay with someone at all times, this ghost seems to be targeting people with bright personalities"

"Care to fill us in" Madoka asked

"Here "He tossed us a folder, we looked through it before gasping at a picture "What is it"

"This man here" Yuuki held the photo of a man with black hair and green eyes "It says that he died getting run over"

"So"

"It's the same man we've seen near the park, same hair, eyes colour and even the clothes"

"What would that mean?" Ayako said

"Was he a spirit?" Monk asked

"Nope I even bumped into him but he felt warm not cold like a ghost would be" Yuuki said then said to no one in particular "But his eyes seemed lost like he had no life in them"

"Hey it says that all the victims had a change in personality before they died and were dazed a lot" Monk said "Could it be that this ghost can change emotions or possible take them away"

"If that's the case then Mai, Yuuki and Madoka and you teens need at least one of us by you at all times" Naru said

"Yes sir" They all said

"Mai tea, Takigawa goes with her" Naru ordered, Mai growled but left with Monk closely behind


End file.
